Au nom du fils
by Myrrdyn
Summary: One-shot dans laquelle nous suivons les pensées d'un "horrible" maitre des cachots - et accessoirement professeur de potions - au sujet d'un pas moins atroce petit gryffondor trop similaire à son père pour son propre bien être. Où est-ce vraiment de ça dont il s'agit ?


.

.

.

Les gens disaient qu'il était son père.

Il le disait lui aussi.

Et tous avait tort. Tous sauf lui.

Physiquement l'enfant, maintenant un adolescent, ressemblait trait pour trait à son père. Même visage, même cheveux en bataille, même menton avancé et front insolent. Il n'y avait que les yeux qui différaient, héritage vert émeraude de Lily.

Pour ce qui était du caractère il avait la même bravoure irréfléchie, la même tendance à bafouer les règlements et heures de couvre-feu, l'habilité à tirer à lui tous les regards, à s'attirer la bienveillance des professeurs – sauf lui cela va sans dire – malgré ses multiples transgressions et moments d'inattention, devoirs bâclés et bavardage effrontés.

Ils étaient tous deux les idoles de Gryffondor, les stars de l'équipe de Quiddich, et avaient un abonnement à l'année à l'infirmerie.

Mais les ressemblances s'arrêtaient là.

Et les oppositions, si on parvenait à surpasser cette première impression de copier/coller, sautaient immédiatement aux yeux et on se demandait alors comment on avait pu se laisser aveugler de la sorte.

Car au final ils n'avaient rien en commun.

Ou si peu.

Là où Potter Père cherchait l'attention et la gloire Potter fils au contraire cherchait à la fuir autant que possible ce qui au vu de la prophétie et en tant que champion de la Lumière étaient des plus illusoires. Jusqu'au jour de sa mort il resterait sous les feux des projecteurs.

Là où Daddy était insouciant et arrogant fiston en avait déjà trop vu, trop vécu pour ne pas songer aux conséquences et à l'avenir, avec en permanence l'épée de Damoclès qu'était Voldemort et ses suivants au-dessus de la tête. James était à la génération dorée-gâtée ce qu'Harry était à celle sombre et désespérée. Deux parfaites antinomies.

L'un aimait par-dessus tout s'amuser en se regardant le nombril, torturer ses petits camarades de serpentard au nom d'une soi-disant rivalité. L'autre ne réagissait que si on le provoquait, n'attaquait que pour défendre.

Et les différences s'étalaient sur tout un parchemin si on en faisait l'inventaire, ce que bien sûr il n'avait jamais fait.

Mais alors même en sachant tout ça pourquoi continuait-il à le comparer inlassablement à James Potter ? A le rabaisser en permanence ? A prétendre le détester comme il détestait le père ?

C'est simple.

Si père et fils étaient différent lui Severus Snape n'avait pas changé. Toujours sarcastique et vicieuse petite chauve-souris des cachots, toujours à se tapir dans l'ombre et à planifier, comploter, frapper lorsque l'adversaire ne s'y attendait pas.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre option.

Si Potter était voué à être la lumière il avait indubitablement besoin d'une ombre pour le contrebalancer. Une ombre que personne ne voyait ni ne sentait du fait de cette même lumière, une ombre pour le protéger, pour lui forger le caractère, pour le pousser vers l'avant, lui apprendre à réfléchir et à se faire ses propres idées sur le monde. Ne compter que sur lui-même, ne pas se laisser manipuler par Albus et autres âmes bien pensantes car c'est seul qu'il aura à faire face au Lord des Ténèbres, seul qu'il aura à affronter cette idée de tuer ou être tué et pas d'autre alternative entre. Devenir une victime ou un meurtrier alors qu'on était encore un enfant naïf et innocent n'était pas là un avenir des plus joyeux auquel se raccrocher. Et pourtant il le devrait. Et lui Severus Angus Snape serait là pour l'y aider.

Mais ses raisons n'étaient pas toutes aussi altruistes. D'un côté il y avait Harry et de l'autre il y avait tout le reste. Et ce reste pesait bien plus lourd dans la balance n'en déplaise au jeune garçon et à sa bande d'amis.

Oui il avait une image à conserver, il ne pouvait montrer d'indulgence ou de la sympathie pour celui qui était censé être son ennemi, le fils de sa Némésis. Céder à toute inclination de sympathie le mettrait dans l'expectative d'être découvert en tant qu'espion et c'était trop tôt. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait qu'il ne verrait probablement pas la fin de cette guerre, que sa mort serait toute sauf rapide et indolore, mais il se faisait un point d'honneur à aller le plus loin possible, à rembourser cette dette envers Albus, envers Lily, envers Potter Père. Et si pour le faire il devait se faire haïr par Potter and Co c'était un petit prix à payer par rapport à la possibilité que l'enfant cause involontairement sa perte ou pire, qu'il serve d'appât pour l'atteindre lui.

Et puis lui et Potter avaient tous deux trop perdus dans l'existence, inutile de s'attacher à quelqu'un dont le passage dans leur vie ne serait qu'éphémère.

.

Voilà pourquoi.

Pourquoi il avait choisi de demeurer partiellement aveugle et de cultiver sa haine envers le père et donc le fils.

Pourquoi il disait comme les autres, la pomme ne tombant jamais loin de l'arbre.

Pourquoi il refusait de suivre les recommandations d'Albus et de Minerva, ne tenait compte d'aucune des remontrances dont ils l'abreuvaient quant à son attitude à l'encontre de l'enfant-prodige qui n'avait rien de prodigieux si ce n'est sa désastreuse capacité à s'attirer les pires ennuis, à subir encore et encore perte et douleur et à toujours se relever, plus fort, plus déterminé, et plus meurtri. Autre point de divergence avec ce père qui n'était jamais tombé qu'une fois et n'avait pu se relever. Oui père et fils avait eu le même adversaire et l'avenir leur dirait si le fils s'en tirerait mieux que le paternel.

En attendant il continuerait comme il avait toujours fait.

Et qui sait peut-être à la fin parviendra-t-il à le sauver. Ce fils qui ne sera jamai vraiment son père.

.

Fin

* * *

**J'espère que ce n'était pas trop mièvre et que ce one-shot vous a plu.**

**Review ? Même minuscule?**


End file.
